Marco Sanchez
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |characters = ; Torpedo security |image2 = Romero.jpg |caption2 = ... as Corporal M. Romero }} Marco Sanchez is the actor who played Corporal in the third season episode . Due to costume reuse, two other actors wore uniforms with the name tag "M. Romero" but with different ranks. Sanchez later appeared in J.J. Abrams' in where he played a Torpedo security officer. He is most notable for playing Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz for two seasons on 's science fiction television series seaQuest DSV between 1993 and 1995. Co-stars Stephanie Beacham and Rosalind Ingledew had previously guest starred in episodes of , respectively. Sanchez previously worked with J.J. Abrams on his 2011 mystery thriller Super 8. Personal Sanchez was born in Los Angeles, California, raised in Palm Desert, California and attended the UCLA's School of Theater, Film and Television where he graduated with a BA in theater in 1992. Sanchez also attended the British-American Drama Academy in Oxford, England. He is married and has one daughter. Sanchez is one of the founding members since 1991, along with fellow Enterprise guest star Maury Sterling, of the Buffalo Nights Theatre Company where he appeared in plays such as "Hope On the Range", "Sophistry", and "J.B." http://www.buffalonights.org/members.shtml#MSanchez In 2006, Sanchez, actor Michael Goorjian and Noah Veneklasen founded the film production company Lyceum Films for which he is also working as producer. Career Television Sanchez started his career with a recurring role as Paul in four episodes of the Dallas spin-off drama series Knot's Landing between 1990 and 1991. Michelle Phillips was a regular on that series and Jana Marie Hupp a recurring guest star. Following this role he made guest appearances on episodes of CBS Schoolbreak Special (1991), Pacific Station (1991, with Richard Libertini and John Hancock), In the Heat of the Night (1991, with Brett Porter and Bill Zuckert), and Flying Blind (1992, with Robert Bauer and Cristine Rose) and also worked on the television western Gunsmoke: The Long Ride (1993, with Don McManus and Jim Beaver). After SeaQuest DSV was canceled in 1995, Sanchez continued to work on episodic television, including Married: with Children (1995, with Tom McCleister and Marci Brickhouse), First Time Out (1995, with Gregory Sierra), Party of Five (1996, with Scott Grimes and Mark Metcalf), Murder, She Wrote (1996, with Rosana DeSoto, Tony Plana, and Ray Young), Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher (1997), and Pacific Blue (1997). He also worked on the television thriller Fall Into Darkness (1996, with Brian Markinson). Between 1997 and 1999, Sanchez portrayed the recurring role of Detective Carlos Sandoval on the action series Walker, Texas Ranger on which he worked with series regular Noble Willingham. He reprised this role in the 1999 spin-off series Sons of Thunder which was canceled after six episodes. Tony Brubaker, Carl Ciarfalio, Lisa LoCicero, Reggie Lee, Benjamin Lum, and Wade Williams were among the guest stars. In 2001, he played the recurring part of Inspector Frank Perez in three episodes of the crime series The Division. Lisa Vidal was a regular on this series and Clyde Kusatsu, Jack Kehler, Patrick Cupo, and Claudette Sutherland among the guest stars. Sanchez also worked on JAG (2000, with J. Downing), The Pretender (2000), V.I.P. (2000, with Michael Bailey Smith and Marcus Young), Charmed (2001, with Ron Perlman), Providence (2002, with Brad William Henke, Clyde Kusatsu, Jeffrey Nordling, Sally Kellerman, and Mary Stein), ER (2003, with Patti Yasutake, Lily Mariye, Earl Billings, Stephen Lee, Mark Moses, and Michelle Bonilla), and 24 (2003, with Conor O'Farrell, Zachary Quinto, and Greg Ellis). In addition, he can be seen in the television drama The Last Debate (2000, with Donna Murphy, Bruce Gray, and Nancy Harewood) and the television comedy My Wonderful Life (2002). Further episodic guest roles include the television series CSI: NY (2005, with Cyia Batten, Irene Tsu, and Morgan H. Margolis), Love, Inc. (2005), Hot Properties (2005, with Jack Guzman and Tim Sitarz), Inconceivable (2005, with Gina Ravera), Criminal Minds (2006, with Paul Terrell Clayton), Desperate Housewives (2006, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Rick Fitts, and Rick Scarry), Ghost Whisperer (2006, with Thomas F. Wilson, John Eric Bentley, and Time Winters), Two and a Half Men (2007), CSI: Miami (2007), In Case of Emergency (2007), The Mentalist (2009, with Elizabeth Dennehy), Bones (2009), and Dollhouse (2009, with Mark Sheppard). Sanchez also worked on the television comedies Flirt (2006) and Rehab for Rejects (2009, with Maury Sterling and Richard Riehle). In 2010, Sanchez played the recurring role of Mexican government official Alejandro Rivera in five episodes of the television series NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service where he worked with stunt coordinator Diamond Farnsworth. More recently, he worked on Law & Order: Los Angeles (2011, with Harry Groener and Lawrence Pressman), Bedlam (2012, with Maury Sterling), The Secret Life of the American Teenager (2013, with Steve Schirripa, Brian George, and Marlene Forte), and Switched at Birth (2013). Sanchez is also playing the recurring role of Graham Sandoval in the television drama series The Client List (2013) where he worked with Greg Grunberg. Film Sanchez' first film work was the short drama Frank's Last Dance in 2001 followed by an uncredited role in the comedy sequel American Pie 2 the same year. The latter one also featured John Cho, Larry Drake, and Morgan Nagler. Further film work includes the sport drama The Rookie (2002), the comedy Between the Sheets (2003, with Jim Lau), the drama Illusion (2004, with Ron Marasco and Maury Sterling), the crime thriller Edison (2005, with Robert Miano and Bill Mondy), the science fiction film Tyrannosaurus Azteca (2007), the comedy Diamonds and Guns (2008, with Hilde Garcia), the thriller Cat City (2008), the crime drama Richard III (2008, with Lori Petty and Renie Rivas), and the drama Ambition to Meaning: Finding Your Life's Purpose (2009, with Ron Marasco and Maury Sterling), onw hich he also worked as producer. On the 2012 drama Tales of Everyday Magic, Sanchez worked as actor and producer. The film was co-written by Ron Marasco and also starred Patrick Fabian and Marasco himself. More Recently, Sanchez appeared in the drama My Greatest Teacher (2012), on which he also reunited with fellow actor and production partner Michael A. Goorjian and Patrick Fabian. Sanchez worked on this film as a producer, too. External links * MarcoSanchez.org – official site * * * de:Marco Sanchez es:Marco Sanchez Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers